thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dugal Cain
Dugal Cain Dugal Cain is a main character in The Fall of Gods roleplay. At the start of The Fall of Gods 1, he becomes an assassin for the HUNT Operation, a part of the Londim government dedicated to hunting supers. He blindly follows HUNT, until a combination of factors cause him to return to the side of good and fight against Omega Nasagori. He is the father of Lucas Cain and wife of Elena Cain. In The Fall of Gods 2, Dugal was called from twenty years of hiding to fight the Roman war machine. He leads the armies of Britain in battle against Rome, liberating them. He then locates the Will of Peter in Abaddon and currently plans to lead the fight to take Rome from Bartolt's control. Powers and Abilities Current Abilities *'Invisibility'- Dugal is able to make himself and anything he wears invisible. He is also able to make anything he can see invisible. The distance and amount of matter he can make invisible has limits. He has been able to make an entire floor of a house he was in invisible, which seems to be around his limit. He has been able to make objects at least within 50 yards invisible. The current limits are unknown, as Dugal has made little use of his invisibility in The Fall of Gods 2. *'Vision Interference'- Dugal has perfected his bending of light fields to where he can create vacuums of light around a person's head. While doing so drains his energy more so than normal invisiblity, it has effectively allowed him to blind enemies by creating a reflective field around their heads. This allows them to only see themselves. Dugal has only used this ability once thus far. *'Matthew's Will'- Dugal is a Sheperd to the Will of Matthew. The Will of Matthew lies within Dugal, giving him a variety of spirt related powers. The entity can also communicate with Dugal, as well as posses his body if Dugal allows it. Below are powers granted by the Will: #'Spirit Energy'- Dugal can manipulate spirit energy to attack physical matter, as well as other people's souls. The energy is created from the essence of Dugal's soul. Generally, the greater one's will the more power one can generate for spirit energy. Dugal can create fairly powerful spirit energy. He can direct as to whether it hurts physically or spiritually. Typically while fighting other people, he will do both. He is also able to use souls within his sword, Famulatus, to boost his overall spirit energy. #'Spirit Vision'- Dugal can see the spirit world. With mild concentration, Dugal's eyes glow blue and let him see people's souls. This vision typically ignores physical matter, only allowing him to see the rough outlines of matter. While no upper limit has been established, Dugal is able to see soul's farther away than his normal vision would allow. #'Spirit Circle'- Dugal is able to create an effective pocket of the spirit world. By concentrating, he can create a blue circle that works as a gateway to the spirit world. All those within the circle are seen in their spirit forms. This has allowed Dugal and others to communicate with spirits not within their bodies, such as Bismarck or Max. #'White Flame'- Dugal can manipulate the White Flame. While it's exact substance is unknown, it presents itself as white fire. All of the Will's allow their uses to manipulate this substance. It is thought to be the essence of purity itself. It's dark counterpart is the Hell Flame. Dugal often combines this with spirit energy to create Spirit Flame. The combined power is greater than that of White Flame or spirit energy alone. *'Famulatus'- See here. *'Swordmanship'- Dugal is very skilled with bladed weapons. While capable of wielding most types of blades, he shows greater skill with the longsword. He has proven himself to be master of it, knowing most dueling forms. He is also highly skilled at handling knifes. *'Firearms Mastery'- Dugal is able to wield most firearms. While not specialized with any firearm in particular, his general knowledge allows him to be able to fire most any gun. *'Stealth'- Dugal is very trained with his body. He is able to move virtually without making a sound or drawing attention to himself. His skill is greater than most highly trained black ops in the world. *'Acrobatics'- Dugal is very nimble. He is very agile and has much finesse. He is a world class tumbler that can break longer falls. Former Abilties *'Soundlessness'- Due to Beta's engineering, Dugal could literally move without sound. By manipulating sound fields, he could also make any action he performed occur without noise as well. He used to silence all types of gunfire. He lose this ability after his genes were purified by the Will of Matthew. *'Phasing'- Due to Beta's engineering, Dugal was capable of moving through solid matter. He could use this ability with the cost of energy, moving through thick iron walls and the like. It didn't prevent nonphysical attacks such as PsyFlame. He lost this ability after his genes were purfied by the Will of Matthew. *'Fully Powered Famulatus'- When Dugal intially acquired his family's sword, it was full of his ancestor's souls granting him much power. This excess of power allowed Dugal's soul to leave his body and become it's own entity. While in soul form, he could choose whether he was in a physical state or not. He could also fly at high speeds, form a tornado of pure soul energy, and create an arc capable of capturing others soul energy and firing it. History Early Life Dugal Cain was born to Connor and Danielle Cain in the year 2000. He lived a fairly normal life for a child of the time. Unknown to him, his true father left when he was but a week old, causing Danielle to want to quickly remarry. She married Douglas Adams, who was a nice fellow, but slightly resentful of Dugal. Danielle didn't make Dugal assume the last name of Adams, leaving Dugal to wonder where his last name came from. The years passed, and Dugal received a normal education for a child in Londim. They lived in the British part of the empire, living quite peacefully. Dugal showed an aptitude for biology and had high interest in it. However, things changed when Dugal turned 16. He was driving home from school one day, when a drunk served into Dugal's car. Dugal suffered fatal wounds, and he died. His body was taken to his family, who were consumed with grief. However, Dugal retuned from the dead, revealing that he was a super human. Dugal was frightened by this and didn't know why it had happened. Douglas was repulsed by him, viewing him as a freak. He kicked Dugal out on the street, with Dugal's mother doing nothing to stop him. Dugal was alone. On His Own Dugal spent the next three years of his life living off of the street. He was poor, and struggled to get food everyday. He managed to get a boat to Germany a year after being kicked, moving to the slightly better slums. He got involved in a gang in Brandenburg, who used him as a sex slave. However, he managed to work his way up in the ranks, and became an enforcer by 18 years old. However, he became reckless after knowing he couldn't die, and suffered fatal wounds multiple times. Little did he know, every time he died and came back, another of his family died, taking his place. After three years of involvement in the gang, he became aware of a Christian homeless center. He went there, and became aware of how bad his life had become. He attended worship there twice, before leaving the gang to live at the shelter. He rediscovered his affinity for science there, and began to read and learn as much as he could. He absorbed books of knowledge, teaching himself what he had missed in the last years of high school. He also leaned how to use the longsword, after being given one by an older member of the shelter after he died. He applied to get a GED, taking the test and passing with flying colors. He lived like this for two years, becoming a smart and mannered man. Then something happened that changed his life. In 2022, a mugger entered the homeless shelter, trying to steal all of the money that the homeless had for fundraising. Dugal used his recently discovered power of invisibility to defeat the mugger. The owners of the shelter told him he must leave, for they didn't want supers around, but the people of the shelter were very grateful. Dugal felt a movement in his heart that day. He felt he had found his calling. To be a superhero, like those in the news. He saved up enough money to move to Berlin, the capital of Londim. It was there he fashioned the design of the Green Ghost Costume, and saved others as the Green Ghost. This lasted for a few months, until HUNT was unveiled. Fall of Gods Begins The Londim government declared an official ban on supers in their empire, and unveiled the secret HUNT program, that would be used to hunt and capture supers. Obviously, Dugal did not wish to get caught. He laid low, ending his career as a hero, and took a job at a local science lab as an assistant. He blamed the Londim government for his troubles, for it's war on supers. He worked at the lab for about a month, before being fired. It was then his life was changed, more profoundly than ever before. And so began the events of Fall of Gods. The evening Dugal walked home from being fired, he decided to visit his favorite diner in Berlin, for comfort food. This was the diner owned by Jean Mumbasa, and was being used to gather the supers. When Dugal arrived, he found them gathered in the bus. He confronted the Band, learning they planned to flee Berlin to avoid the ban. Dugal decides he wants nothing to do with them, feeling he can keep his life in Berlin. As he tries to leave, he is shot by Lisa, one of the Band, angering Dugal. Dugal manages to get away, but is very mad at them. He notices the HUNT forces arrive to capture the Band, and Dugal offers help to them. He is treated with suspicion for revealing he is a super, but is able to talk to LT. Reznov to provide info. After Reznov returns, failing to stop the Band, Dugal is taken back to HUNT HQ. He is evaluated as ready for training, and so it begins. After six months of training, he is deemed ready for the field. He is given control of a team, as supers are used as leaders in HUNT. He spends his first day going after George Trump, a plant super, and Breail. He fails to capture Breail, and a rivalry begins between them. Dugal returns to HUNT, to find himself promoted by Mentar, after only one day. He is given control of the Phantoms, and has all record of his existence erased, to become the ultimate Black Ops troop. Dugal is then ordered to pursue Max Morton , a Vatican assassain. He pursues Max to the Lake House, where the Band is also staying. Reznov is also there, and orders Dugal to stay out of his way. Dugal refuses and engages Max. Dugal and Max engage in an epic sword duel, with neither side gaining an advantage. The fight ends with Dugal's death and Max taking mortal wounds. Dugal decends into the world of Death, experiencing visions of the one who killed him. He then returns, and kills his Phantoms who know that he returned to life, hiding his secret of immortality. He embraces his dark side fully, calling it his Ascension into Darkness. Acts 3 and 4 Three months later, Dugal is doing HUNT's dirty work, killing anyone who opposes them, including senators in the Londim government. After he kills a senator, he is called into a meeting with Mentar, Reznov, and Kurt. Mentar details their takeover of the Londim government, to put HUNT in complete control. Mentar orders Dugal to kill the President of Londim. Dugal pulls the operation flawlessly and gets away free. On the way back, he finds part of the Band, staying at an apartment. He captures them all, including Ansed, Snow, and Jean. Later that evening, he is guarding over them, when Ansed awakens. Ansed and he duel, while Snow escapes. Dugal eventually defeats Ansed, though taking some injuries. He then leaves HUNT, to relax in the city. Dugal meets Elena in a local bar. They spark and go back to Elena's apartment to make love. Then later that night, he returns to HUNT. However along the way he runs into his father, Connor Cain. Connor implores him to leave HUNT, but Dugal refuses to listen and blinds his father. He returns to HUNT HQ, and gets treatment for his injuries against his father. Hours later, he is ordered to go after Breail. He finds Breail out in the countryside and engages him in their second duel. Dugal loses and plummets into the ground. Dugal resurfaces ten minutes later, and finds Silas, and takes him back to HUNT. Mentar is enraged at Dugal's failure, and orders him to kill Elena as punishment. Two months later, Dugal has continued to see Elena, despite Mentar telling him to kill her. They fall in love, feeling they are soul mates. Rome and France declare war upon Londim, making strikes. Mentar then orders Dugal to kill the Pope. Dugal goes to Rome that night, with a large infilration team. He is able to make his way into the Pope's mansion, though most of his team dies. Dugal gets into the room where the Pope is, to be confronted by Fillipo. Fillipo and he duel, resulting in Dugal losing his hand. He flees, to be pursued by Breail, who is working with the Vatican. They have a bike chase through Rome, resulting at them arriving at the Collesium. They have their final duel, where Breail confronts Dugal about his service with HUNT. He tells Dugal to remember who he truly is, that he was the Green Ghost, a hero. Dugal is defeated by Breail, who spares his life. Dugal realizes that he has become a monster, and ends his allegaince to HUNT. Dugal returns to HUNT HQ, to find it in ruins. He learns that Mentar is dead from others, and decides to flee Londim with Elena. Dugal snatches a robotic hand to replace his severed one, and then goes to Elena. They quickly leave, but tragedy strikes. Dugal wrecks the car into a ravine, killing Elena and their unborn child. Dugal is so grief-stricken that his mind breaks. He assumes the identity of the Reaper, a personality created by his mind to deal with the pain. Dugal spends the next few days going throughout Londim, killing many people, believing he is harvesting souls. He eventually wanders into Rome, and witnesses the battle between Riesla, Fiend of Fire, and Michael, Fiend of Earth, against Snow and others. Dugal confronts Max, who is there, but then leaves him be. Connor then arrives, and helps clear Dugal's mind with his powers. Dugal remembers who he is, and what happened. He feels like giving up, but his father tells him he still has a greater purpose. Embracing His Destiny Dugal leaves the Roman battleground with his father in a high tech jet, and they fly to an unknown location in the Roman countryside. As they fly, Connor explains his history of conflict with the Nasagori's and Omega. When they land, Connor takes Dugal to a chapel. This chapel is dedicated to their ancestors, Letholdus and Daniel, who fight Omega back in the Middle Ages. They meet Bismark there, an old friend of Connor. Dugal is taken to an ancient lower part of the Church, and meets Charles and Henry, his relatives. They guard the sword, that was used by Daniel to fight Omega. Connor explains that it is Dugal's destiny to wield the blade against Omeg a. Dugal enters the chamber that houses the blade, and undergoes some tests. He emerges with the sword in hand, which houses the souls of thousands of his ancestors. He has a new spirit body, as well as being host to Matthew's Will. Dugal realizes what he must do, and rushes to the battlefield. He arrives at a battle between Gaia, and Breail and Max Morton. He briefly helps them fight Gaia, before departing. He eventually arrives at the battle between Reznov and the heroes. Dugal confronts Reznov, one on one, and they have a fierce battle. Both sides do a good sum of damage. However, Reznov is worn down from fighting all of the others, and Dugal gains the upperhand. Dugal is able to kill Reznov, sending him deep into the earth. After tha battle concludes, he returns to the Vatican with the others, to heal up. The following day, Omega throws the Earth into the Void. Dugal participates in the final battle against Omega, and is one of the heavy hitters. He and the others eventually defeat Omega, returning the Earth back to it's propoer place. Dugal's father died during combat, causing him some grief. However, Dugal is granted the opportunity to return his wife and unborn child back to life, if he reliquinishes the souls in the sword. Dugal does so, and is reunited with his wife. Between Fall of Gods 1 and 2 After the events of Fall of Gods 1 concluded, Dugal now has a child named Lucas. He raises the child for the first three years in London, England, rather peacefully. He also spends this time researching his family tree, and maintaing the sword in top condition. He learns of his realtion to Snowflake, but is unable to contact her. The peace then ends. Dugal is attacked by Vatican assasains, causing him and his family to have to leave London. They narrowly escape, but it creates tension. They spend the next two years living in Bristol, England. There is peace, but Elena is upset by having to be worried about assassains coming after them. She remains by his side though, and they continue to raise Lucas. After two years, the Vatican find them once more, causing them to flee once more. They move into Cardiff, Wales, and Dugal tries to contact Bismarck . His contact is refused, but Dugal learns Bismark is pope. Dugal lives with his family for several months, before once again being found. They move to Dundee, Scotland, with Dugal's anger mounting. He leaves to go to Rome, to confront Bismark himself. However, the Vatican security has improved since his last break-in, and he no longer has HUNT's advanced gadgets. He manages to make it into the Pope mansion, but is stopped by a strange woman . Dugal flees before being able to confront Bismark. He lives in Dundee for three years though, and begins to train Lucas. The Vatican attack again though, forcing another move. The next ten years are spent constantly moving every few months, as the Vatican become adept at getting Dugal's trail. Resent grows in Lucas for the constant moving. At age 17, Dugal does soemthing that Lucas finds unforgivable. Lucas leaves them, much to Elena's dismay. Elena blames Dugal for losing their son, but stays with him. The Vatican find Dugal once more, prompting them to move to Cornwall, England. During this 20 year period, Dugal manages to master the longsword, becoming a true expert at it's use. He also becomes a skilled hand to hand fighter, and is able to move very silently, despite not having that power any longer. He also does much research on his family tree, learning about his relation to Bernadette and a mysterious man named Saniorg. Battles Dugal Cain has participated in the following battles: *The Bus Chase *Dugal vs Breail, Round 1 *The Lakeside Brawl *Dugal vs Max *Dugal vs Ansed *Dugal vs Breail, Round 2 *Dugal vs Fillipo *Dugal vs Breail, Finale *The Clash of the Clone *King Reznov's Final Stand *End Game: Omega Category:Characters Category:Britains Category:Shepherds